Luer connection systems are widely used in medical environments, for example during administration of medicaments. During medical usage, it is, of course, important that a secure, fluid-tight connection be achieved. One type of luer connection comprises a plastic male luer connector, a plastic female luer connector, and an axially slidable locking ring carried by the male luer connector for threadedly engaging the female luer connector. On occasion the nurse administering the medicament has believed that the luer connection is insecure, because the locking ring tends to be easily disengageable. Occasionally the locking ring will disengage from the female luer connector, and there appears to be a lack of security.
I have discovered that a more effective luer connection system may be provided in which the locking ring carried by the male luer connector, once threadedly engaged with the female luer connector, is prevented from inadvertent disengagement. In this manner, once the nurse rotates the locking ring to threadedly engage the female luer connector, the locking ring will be maintained in place without inadvertent disengagement, until the nurse purposely uncouples the locking ring by expressly turning it in the disengagement direction.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luer connection system in which an axially slidable locking ring is prevented from inadvertent disengagement once it is properly engaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a secure luer connection system in which resilient portions of the locking ring security system will not be damaged during use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a luer connection system which is simple in operation and efficient to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.